


Too Sick For Warwick

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we all know, Bradley wasn't well enough to go to Warwick with Colin on August 6th... and then I accidentally wrote fic.</p><p><i>Colin knew from experience that an ill Bradley meant a sleepy Bradley, and a sleepy Bradley woken up before he was ready meant a night on the sofa for Colin.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sick For Warwick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They belong to themselves (and unfortunately not me, or each other). This is the first time I've written RPF and yeah, that's exactly what it is: fanFICTION.

Colin toed off his shoes in the hallway, then slipped through the door as quietly as he could. It took ten minutes longer than usual to hang his key on the hook and tip-toe into the kitchen, but he knew from experience that an ill Bradley meant a sleepy Bradley, and a sleepy Bradley woken up before he was ready meant a night on the sofa for Colin.

“Hey,” came a murmur from the bedroom when Colin made the mistake of trying to boil The World’s Noisiest Kettle. It was Bradley. He was awake, and that meant Colin should probably start apologising before he was hit around the head by an angry pillow.

“Hi,” Colin squeaked, listening to the sounds of covers rustling as Bradley dragged himself out of bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Oh, y’know,” Bradley mumbled, appearing in the doorway. “Could be worse.”

Colin pasted on a sympathetic smile and reached up to grab two mugs out of the cupboard, glancing towards Bradley in the process.

Thankfully, Colin managed not to drop either of the mugs, but the sight of Bradley with sleep mussed hair, wearing only socks and boxer shorts beneath his dressing gown, left him unable to do more than hum in response. Bradley’s eyes and nose were a little red, but he still looked good enough to eat, and Colin was suddenly very hungry.

“How was, er…?” Bradley rubbed his head and blinked down at Colin’s socks.

“Warwick?”

“Yeah, how was Warwick?”

“Oh, erm,” Colin could barely contain his grin— Bradley was usually overflowing with words. “It was okay. The drive up was pretty dull. Two hours…”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry, mate,” Bradley stretched, letting his dressing gown fall open to reveal a trail of blonde hair leading down from his bellybutton. Colin quickly diverted his gaze. “I tried to keep texting you, but I fell asleep.”

“No worries,” Colin started spooning coffee into one of the mugs, and lemsip into the other. “You were up half the night wretching.”

“And you were up half the night listening.”

Colin only smiled, then started pouring boiling water into the coffee mug.

“Wait!” Bradley stepped forward, waving a hand lazily at Colin. “I don’t want any more of that lemon crap. I want a coffee.”

Colin frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Bradley waved his hand around a little more. “Give it to me.”

Colin decided there was no point arguing, so he emptied the lemsip down the sink and handed Bradley the coffee he’d already made. “You can fetch the milk yourself.”

“Not milk,” Bradley shook his head, set the mug down and rummaged around in the cupboard until he found a bottle of whiskey.

“Ohohoho no, you can’t be serious!” Colin pushed off the counter where he’d been leaning and stepped towards Bradley.

“I’m serious,” Bradley smirked, emptying a generous amount of whiskey into his mug, then downing a good deal of it before Colin could protest further.

He coughed and spluttered, which made Colin chuckle, then slide a little closer to clutch the front of Bradley’s dressing gown.

“I told you so,” he grinned.

“Piss off, Morgan,” Bradley blinked a few times and wiped at his watering eyes. “And don’t… Don’t… Hey!”

Bradley pouted as Colin pried the coffee from his fingers and put it on the counter behind them, but when Colin leaned in to press a kiss behind Bradley’s ear, and kissed along his jaw, Bradley closed his eyes and cooed softly.

“Missed you,” Colin smiled against Bradley’s flushed skin, pushing his hands underneath Bradley’s dressing gown and running his finger tips over the soft muscles on his back. “Missed you a lot.”

“Irresistible even when I’m snotty, eh?” Bradley was trying to be sarcastic and brush the comment off, but the way his fingers trailed up and down Colin’s biceps gave him away.

“Especially when you’re snotty.”

Colin pulled Bradley's chest closer to his own, then bent his head and sucked at Bradley’s neck, kissing his adam’s apple and nipping around his collarbone.

“I… Nhg— Col,” Bradley made several noises that sounded as though they were supposed to be protests, before finally collecting himself enough to grip Colin’s arms and move him backwards a little. “Col, not when I’m ill.”

Colin ran his hand over Bradley’s stomach, nudging the waistband of his boxers with long fingers.

“We don’t have to do that,” he said quietly. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

Bradley rested his forehead against Colin’s, breathing shakily. “Don’t wanna make you ill.”

“If I was gonna catch it, I would’ve already,” Colin told him, still tracing Bradley’s stomach muscles with light touches. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Before Bradley could argue, Colin pushed forwards, pressing their lips together and slotting his fingers through the hair at Bradley’s nape. His other hand curled around Bradley’s hip, with his thumb stroking the jut of bone just above his waistband.

Bradley grunted in surprise, but soon melted into the kiss. He shrugged off his dressing gown and started toying with the bottom of Colin’s plaid shirt, eventually remembering that he’d need to unbutton it before he could get access to any skin.

When Bradley broke their kiss to squint down at Colin’s buttons in the half light, Colin made a small sound at the back of his throat and took to kissing the bridge of Bradley’s nose in a way he knew would be rather ridiculous and distracting.

Bradley did a terrible job of ignoring him, but soon enough managed to yank the shirt off Colin and drop it on the floor.

“You’re wearing two layers,” he frowned, pulling at the front of Colin’s white tshirt.

“Sorry,” Colin grinned again, running his hand down Bradley’s cheek.

Then they were grasping at each other again. Bradley wrapped Colin up in his arms and Colin made Bradley’s hair even more of a mess than it’d been already. It was warm and wet and perfect, even though they had to break apart more often than usual so that Bradley could breathe… but Colin didn’t mind the sticky sound of Bradley trying to suck air in through his nose, because they were standing in the kitchen in their socks after less than a day apart, and still necking like teenagers.


End file.
